Its Over
by Tinnuelenath
Summary: Frodo reflects back on the quest and Sams care, complimented by Its Over by the Goo Goo Dolls


Title: It's Over Rating: PG Summary: Frodo's reflection back on the quest and the care that Sam provided. I thought the song "It's Over" by the Goo Goo Dolls went along well with it. Disclaimer: Don't own them..and if I did do you really think I would be writing this? Nope.and oh yea, the song belongs to The Goo Goo Dolls.  
  
  
  
Its Over  
  
And I didn't think about  
  
All the ways I hurt you and myself  
  
And I wouldn't say a thing to you  
  
I keep it to myself in  
  
My mind  
  
And I can't stand without you  
  
And I won't find the answers  
  
When you're gone  
  
But it's over to you  
  
I can't find the answer when you're gone  
  
And it's over to you  
  
But you can't find the answer where you are  
  
And you know I need you now  
  
And this ain't easy to admit  
  
But no one needs to know  
  
What goes on behind  
  
The door in my room  
  
I'm kicking through the  
  
Walls in my mind  
  
And I can't stand without you  
  
And I won't find the answers  
  
When you're gone  
  
But it's over to you  
  
I can't find the answer when you're gone  
  
And it's over to you  
  
You can't find the answer where you are  
  
I won't tear you down  
  
I won't tear you down  
  
To get inside the world you wanted  
  
I'm kicking through the walls  
  
But no one can believe  
  
In things that never change  
  
But it's over to you  
  
I can't find the answer when you're gone  
  
And it's over to you  
  
You can't find the answers where you are  
  
And it's over to you  
  
I can't find the answer when you're gone  
  
And it's over to you  
  
You can't find the answer where you are  
  
  
  
I felt safe now, behind the protected walls of this city. Already my strength was returning. Sitting up, I saw you sleeping soundly in the bed across the room. You must have requested to stay with me, or perhaps they just knew that you would never leave my side. Careful not to wake you, I padded across the floor to get a good look at your sleeping body. Oh Sam, it was like seeing you for the first time. Once you had been a sturdy hobbit, strong and heavy, just as a proper hobbit should be. Now your ribs strained against your skin, your lips were cracked from thirst. I knew that in my heart it was my fault. Though the memories weren't clear, I remember you going hungry while you handed me our last food with a smile. I remember gasping in the dry air and you pouring the last of your own water down my throat while yours remained parched and dry. I remember feeling your muscles shudder and object as you carried me wordlessly. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I recalled those horrible days. At the time I accepted your care, blinded from your pain and sacrifice by my obsession with the Ring. The Ring. Looking down at the screaming gap in my hand, I remembered the way it made me feel. I still craved it, craved it like I crave air, food, water. I had become a part of me, and it always will be. It had made me distrust you, even fear you. I know now that I really should have been scared of myself.  
  
I hate you Sam. I'm so jealous of you. Your wounds will heal, your girth will expand, and slowly as the days and years pass, the memories will fade. Your soul will rest easy with your Master safe from harm and the temptation of the ring. But while you smoke your pipe and eat your dinner Sam, I will suffer. I will suffer every day of my life. Every time the empty space on my hand calls to the empty space in my heart, I suffer.  
  
Your job was to care for me Sam. Physically, you did your job. I am alive after all. But Sam, you didn't do enough. If you had really cared you would have left me on that mountain. Just letting me slip away into that darkness would have been best. You hadn't been burdened with the Ring for all those days; you could have carried it for those last few miles. If your had truly cared for me, you would have spared me this. You would have spared me all this Sam. I can't go on like this Sam. I don't think that I can last.  
  
I'm sure that you will sleep well at night, knowing that you didn't have to bring your Master home dead. What you will never know though, dear Sam, is that life isn't always better than death. 


End file.
